Odin Borson (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Odin Borson is the secondary tritagonist in the Thor trilogy of Marvel Cinematic Universe. He is the tritagonist in Thor, the secondary tritagonist in Thor: The Dark World, and a posthumous character of Thor: Ragnorak. In the films, he was portrayed by the legendary Anthony Hopkins, who also played Sir Edmund Burton. In Thor: God of Thunder, he was voiced by Tom Kane, who also voices Takeo Masaki, and voiced James Gordon, Yoda, C-3PO and many others. In Thor: The Dark World - The Official Game, he was voiced by Scott Rayow. Biography Odin was the former King of Asgard, protector of the Nine Realms, son of Bor, father of Hela and Thor, the adoptive father of Loki Laufeyson and husband of Frigga. During the ancient times, he was worshiped as the god of wisdom by the inhabitants of Earth. Once the greatest warrior in all the Nine Realms, over the centuries he learned how to appreciate peace, eventually banishing his own daughter to Hel when she attempted to subjugate the entire universe. When Thor almost provoked a new war with the Frost Giants of Jotunheim, Odin stripped him of his powers and exiled him to Earth, leaving Loki to take the throne. Around this time, Odin unexpectedly fell into the Odinsleep, and when Thor had returned and saved the Frost Giants from extinction at the hands of Loki, who seemingly lost his life during the conflict, Odin realized that Thor had proven that he would be worthy enough to take the throne of Asgard. Loki survived his fall into the abyss and was captured by Thor after causing the Chitauri Invasion of Earth, causing Odin to sentence him to life in prison. When Odin's own wife Frigga was killed at the hands of the Dark Elves' leader Malekith, Odin vowed revenge on them, no matter the cost, putting him at odds with his son. After faking his death, Loki cast a spell on Odin, banishing him to New York City while masquerading as Odin and ruling Asgard himself. While he had eventually recovered from the spell placed on him by Loki, Odin chose to remain in exile in Norway and would ultimately reach the end of his extremely long life. After an emotional farewell to his sons, Odin finally went to Valhalla. However, his soul would remain with Thor to import wisdom and to help him on his future journeys, and helped him channel his true powers to defeat Hela. Despite the destruction of Asgard, Thor kept Odin's dream alive, and saved the Asgardians, and decided Earth was going to be there new home. Relationships Family *Buri † - Grandfather *Bor † - Father *Frigga † - Wife *Hela † - Daughter *Thor - Son and Successor *Loki † - Adopted Son, Former Prisoner, and Imposter Allies *Sleipnir - Steed *Hugin and Munin - Familiars *Einherjar - Former Subordinates **Tyr **Skurge † *Valkyries † - Former Subordinates **Brunnhilde *Heimdall † *Sif *Warriors Three **Volstagg † **Fandral † **Hogun † *Eitri *Jane Foster *Masters of the Mystic Arts **Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange Enemies *Surtur † *Fenris † - Former Ally *Frost Giants **Laufey † - Attempted Killer *Dark Elves **Malekith † **Algrim/Kurse † - Former Prisoner Gallery Odin-Thor_(film).png|Odin's Thor poster. Odin.png|Odin, King of Asgard. Odin-Ragnarok-Poster.jpg|Odin's Thor: Ragnarok poster. Thor-Ragnarok-Odin-Hero-Poster.jpg Trivia *Mel Gibson was offered the role of Odin, but turned it down. Navigation Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Bigger Good Category:Parents Category:Monarchs Category:Supporters Category:Deities Category:Vikings Category:Wise Category:Lawful Good Category:Wrathful Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:The Messiah Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Elderly Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Predecessor Category:Legacy Category:Brutes Category:Aristocrats Category:Superheroes Category:Successors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:In Love Category:Revived Category:Guardians Category:Fate Series Heroes Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Mythology Category:Cosmic Protection Category:MAD Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:On & Off